Gaining All of my Senses
by dardarbinx101
Summary: Clarke can't get away from Bellamy. His smile is igniting her skin, his voice is boiling her veins, his scent is driving her insane. She'll soon learn the way he touches her sends tingles down her spine and when their lips finally mold together, it'll be a feeling of losing herself in whirlpool. Then all of her senses will come rushing back, their hearts beating as one.
1. I Breathe You In

**Okay, so this is a 5 senses challenge by Feigningintrest! The challenge is to post one chapter, of whatever length, for each sense each day. (one sense a day) For those of you that know me, I usually post quickly so I might even post two chapters a day or something ;)**

 **This is my very first time writing for the 100 fandom :) I usually write for the Divergent fandom but here I am :D So I hope I do this story, the fandom, and the characters justice.**

 **This is will be Bellarke; will have 5 chapters; will have a story/plot; will have smut**

 **This is around s1 because I think the Moutain Men crazyness would hinder the plot I am working with, so get nostalgic, I guess? It won't have themes or major issues from the book/show; just the setting and characters and whatnot. So no fights or deaths or whatever, so it's slightly AU**

 **AU/Canon blend**

 **Rated M: Strong language/sexual themes/future sexual content**

 **Characters may be but shouldn't be ooc at times to fit plot**

 **I do not own The 100 or any related characters/situations**

 **This is for: smell**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

The air was sticky as the hot sun blistered Clarke Griffin's skin. She sighed as she walked through the camp, her nose scrunching up as sweat invaded her nostrils.

"Ah, glad to see the Princess has the right expression on," he said, his voice as deep as the night.

Inhaling sharply, Clarke turned on her heel and glared at Bellamy, his lips pulled up in a lopsided smirk as the sun ignited the soft blues and purples hidden in his dark mess of curls. "Excuse me?"

Bellamy scoffed as he inched closer to her, her eyes flickering across his naked torso for a split second, his dark orbs gleaming when he noticed. He was close, too close for Clarke. She could count all of his freckles, she could see the drops of gold and flecks of green swimming in his dark-brown orbs. Worst of all, she could smell him. He didn't smell bad, maybe that's what pissed her off so much. She knew she didn't smell good, but he had this scent to him—pine needles laced with sweat. She breathed him in deeply, electricity shooting through her veins as he swarmed her senses. "Your face—it looked like the stuck-up Princess you are."

Her lips were in a thin line as she glared at him, heat coloring her cheeks and neck as his lips twitched up at the ends. "Fuck off, Bellamy." She narrowed her eyes at him before stalking off, anger sizzling beneath her skin. She had thought that they were past all of the name-calling. She had thought they were passed him thinking she was a stuck-up bitch. _I couldn't help what section of the ship I was born onto any more than you could,_ her mind spat as she stomped onto the dropship.

Her feet clacked against the metal, dark-brown orbs looking up to her. "Trouble in paradise?" she asked, her full lips tilted up at the ends. Clarke didn't say anything, her voice wasn't working. Raven's lips turned down, her eyebrows furrowing. "Is everything okay?"

Clarke exhaled slowly, trying to calm herself down. She wasn't normally like this—hotheaded and prone to outbursts. At the very least, she could keep a calm and level head through her anger. But there was just something about Bellamy Blake that drove her up a wall. Was it how at ease he always seemed, even when he was snarking up a storm? Was it how his brown eyes gleamed when he was telling her off, a playful smirk on his lips as he made fun of her? She let out a deep sigh before turning to Raven. "The King makes it a habit of pissing me off," she scoffed as she checked their medical supplies again. She bit her lip as she recounted the glass vials, her eyebrows knitting together when she came up four short. "What happened to the vials?"

Raven tilted her head to the side as she unplugged and dissected the radio, the corners of her lips pulled down in concentration. "I think Octavia took them."

Clarke inhaled sharply. _These damn Blakes are pissing me off._ "Why?"

Raven cursed under her breath as the radio made a hissing-pop sound, the metal creaking together before she slammed it down on the table in a huff. Clarke's face contorted in disgust as the scent of burnt plastic and rusted metal invaded her nose. Raven rolled her eyes as she glanced to Clarke. "I think she made soap."

"Soap?"

"Yeah, soap. You know, to wash our bodies so we won't stink," a sweet voice said. Clarke turned to see Octavia stalk up to them, her eyes more green than brown. "I don't know about you, but I don't want to smell like shit all the time."

Clarke nodded slowly as she crossed her hands over her chest. "How'd you make it?"

Octavia shrugged. "Oils and honey."

Clarke quirked her brow, her lips twitching up at the ends. She may not be overly fond of the older Blake, but she liked Octavia. "What did you use to saponify the oils?"

Octavia swallowed hard, her mouth opened to speak before Raven let out a loud snort. "Jasper found some oils and made a castille soap. She just borrowed four vials, give the girl a break. Maybe Octavia will let you test out the soap—make sure we won't die or break out."

Clarke watched that same damn lopsided grin crawl across Octavia's face as she held out a vial. Clarke took it, the glass cool against her fingertips. She stared at the liquid as she turned the vial about, the thick liquid bubbling from side to side. The soap was golden, some bubbles darker than others. Sighing, she opened the top and brought it to her nose. She breathed in the soap, the sweet scent tickling her nostrils.

* * *

Clarke peered to the sky as she stood in the doorway to the dropship, the sun hanging low. The light blue sky was alive with pink and purple streaks as bugs chattered in the air. She smiled as she inhaled slowly, the scents of moist earth and burning bark encasing her.

She made her way through the camp to where the fire was, laughter filling the air as people gathered 'round. She glanced to her right, his dark eyes already on her. She felt a shiver pulse through her spine as his lips twitched up, his eyes crinkling at the edges as he called her over. "There's a seat right here, Princess."

Clarke made her way over, sitting down on the thick log next to Bellamy. Her hands slid over her knees as the heat of the fire licked at her skin. Her nose was overwhelmed as the burning embers etched their way through her senses, combatting his dark, musky scent that threatened to seep through her skin. She tried to edge away, a gasp on her tongue as he stretched himself out—his leg bumping into hers.

Warmth invaded her veins as his skin rubbed against hers. She glanced to him, his gaze averted as he talked to Miller about hunting. She smiled as she watched him, how his face lit up when he was excited, the golden gleam in his eyes when he seemed happy. She shook her head as she turned away, her body leaning closer to him reflexively. _I just don't get you, Bellamy Blake,_ her mind whispered as she listened to everyone's laughter bubble through the air.

Her shoulder was barely resting against his, his warm scent creeping past her lips. She tried to put a finger on how it made her feel, only one word coming to mind: _safe._ She shivered when she felt eyes on her, burning holes through her skin.

Her eyes peered up as darkness fell upon the camp. Finn's dark orbs were already on her as Raven sat by him. Clarke stiffened, their orbs locked together as the fire danced between them. The smell of the burning wood seemed to wash away as something shifted beside her, an arm around her waist. She didn't protest, letting Bellamy pull her close. Her eyes were still looking to Finn as his lips pulled down at the ends. He was the one to avert his gaze, stalking off somewhere while Raven followed after him. Clarke stared at the spot he had just left, the oranges and reds flickering against the black tapestry of the night. With a sigh, she leaned onto Bellamy fully, his warmth spreading through her body as she inhaled sharply, breathing him in on the nighttime air.

* * *

Clarke woke up slowly, her back arching as she stretched across the make-shift bed. She sighed softly as she glanced around the dropship, gentle snores drifting through the air. She inhaled deeply, her nose scrunching at the scent that welcomed her nostrils. To say she didn't smell good would still be an understatement, her skin dirty with oils and sweat and musk. Her fingertips dropped down to her pack, her fingertips wrapping around the vial that held Octavia's soap. With an aggressive sigh, she grabbed her extra pair of clothes and a moderate-sized rag before leaving the dropship, trying to be as quiet as she could.

Goosebumps prickled her skin as the midnight air encased her. She breathed deeply, remnants of burnt wood lingering on the breeze. Her bright blue eyes peered around the camp, a quiet hush falling over the tents. She made her way through the camp, her footfalls quiet against the dirt. She sucked in a deep breath when she passed by his tent, a faint scent swarming her nostrils. She inhaled slowly, earth and musk invading her senses. Shaking her head, she tip-toed past his tent, leaves crunching underneath her feet. Once she was through the first pair of trees, she let out a shaky breath.

Her feet followed the path Octavia had shown her time and time again. She memorized the trail, turning left when the solid ground caved in a little. She took a sharp right where the mangled tree was, dark limbs twisting to the sky. She ran her fingertips across the broken bark of the row of trees beside her, the rough skin of the plants digging into her fingertips. She was almost to the water-hole, light floral aromas wafting through the air.

The dirt began to shift as she drew near, solid ground growing softer—crumbling like sand beneath her toes. The trees opened up into a small clearing, the edges of the water-sourse surrounded by various bushes and trees—tall and lanky plantlife creating a canopy beneath the stars. Clarke stood on the waterbank for a moment, her blue eyes peering up to the sky. A small shiver pulsed through her as the ark came to mind, her throat burning with tears. She shook her head as she locked gazes with the moon, her light reflecting in Clarke's bold orbs. Clarke sighed as she toed closer to the water, her eyes watching the purple flowers float on the surface.

She peeled off her clothes slowly, a sigh of pleasure bubbling up her throat as the gentle breeze wrapped around her body. Clarke waded into the water, her teeth chattering as the cold seeped into her bones. _Such a great idea,_ her mind whispered as the water flowed across her chest. _Bathe at night—when the water is freezing._

She treaded water for a while, her toes standing tall on the sandy bottom. Her fingers ran the water over her skin, a soft moan escaping her lips as she dipped her head in backwards. She lifted herself slowly, her blonde hair sticking down the length of her back—heavy with water. She smiled as one of the floating flowers skimmed past her. She scooped it up and breathed it in, the scent as gentle as the rolling winds.

Sighing, she tip-toed her way closer to shore, until the water wrapped around her waist. She poured the soap onto her palm, tossing the empty vial towards her pile of clothes. She sniffed the soap again, a smile on her lips as the sweet, light scent flowed past her nostrils. She patted her face gently before using it on her body, rubbing the soap in gentle circles across her skin. She shook her face in the water, using her free hand to rinse the soap from her face. Her fingertips lathered her skin, her nails scraping the dirt and rubbing the oils from her body. She rubbed the soapy mix over her arms, her eyes closed as she skimmed over her chest and down her stomach. She edged a little closer to shore so she could balance on the shifting sands to wash the grime from her legs. She did her best to reach her back, the muscles in her arms straining as she stretched back. She bit her lip as she swiped over her sensitive folds, a soft moan on her tongue when a finger lingered a little longer than needed. Heat colored her cheeks as she shook her head, her feet wading deeper into the water to rinse the soap off.

She started with her legs, her fingertips rubbing up and down her smooth skin. She leaned back in the water to wash her back, her hands letting the water flow over her stomach to rinse the soap residue there. Sighing, she rinsed the soap from her chest, her fingers skimming over hardening buds. Her lower lip was between her teeth as she let a hand snake down her body, her fingertips washing away any trace of the soap that lingered on her skin—her fingertips sliding over her sensitive folds once more. She exhaled slowly as she closed her eyes, letting the lingering scent of honey and coconut oil embrace her.

Clarke let the nighttime scents encase her as she waded through the water-hole, the floral scents almost stronger without the distraction of the daytime noise. With a sigh, she began to work her fingers through her hair—wincing as she pinched out the knots that tangled her yellow waves. She was halfway through the process when she froze, a familiar scent encasing her. She bit her lip, her stomach tightening as she glanced around the small clearing. She took a deep breath, the scent slithering through her veins—all earth and musk. _No._ She flickered her eyes around, narrowing them to see past the darkness when a small gasp fell from her lips.

She ducked farther into the water, the liquid covering her up to her nose. She stayed completely still, hoping her pale skin wasn't illuminated by the moonlight as she watched Bellamy stalk out of the water.

She tilted her head a little, her eyes watching his muscles ripple beneath his skin. She blinked a few times as he rubbed a large rag over his body, her eyes looking away from his backside. _You have got to be kidding me,_ she thought as he stretched himself out slowly, his ass to her. Bellamy twisted his back slightly, her orbs following the water droplets as they trickled down his toned body. She swallowed hard, her lips pursed as she stilled herself beneath the water.

The feeling in her stomach was back, her core tightening itself up in knots as he began to turn around fully, his hand running through those wild, black curls of his. She thought she caught a small smirk playing at his lips before she dipped under and away, her eyes shut tightly.

She waited a few seconds before opening her eyes, Bellamy gone. She stalked back to shore slowly, her blue orbs flashing here and there every once in a while. Clarke stood where he was standing just a moment ago, the imprints of his feet stark against the mud of the waterbank. She inhaled deeply, her lips parting slightly as his scent encased her—his earthy aroma tingling on her tongue.

She shook her head as she went to dry herself off, her cheeks slightly flushed and mind completely scattered. She was too busy pulling on her clothes in a hasty retreat to notice eyes glancing over every inch of her skin. Her feet were carrying her back to camp quickly, her toes barely skimming the dirt as the wind whipped through her hair—the forest scent a little different than before. The floral aroma seemed to lessen, the air alive with his dark scent—sweat and musk, as light as a summer breeze.

* * *

 **So these chapters are going to be one-shot length. I'm shooting for 2000+ words, I don't usually like to post anything less than that but if I feel the chapter should end in a place, it'll end in that place :)**

 **Think I'll do sound next. Then sight, touch, and taste will be last. ;) Might switch the last two, Idk yet.**

 **Anyway, hope I did well for my first fanfic for the 100 fandom. :):):)**

 **Follow/favorite/review, do the lovely things you do!**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	2. I Could Drown in Your Sound

**Here is the second chapter! This is a challenge by Feigningintrest! Her story is for the Divergent fandom (Eris, of course) "Five Senses" is the title :)**

 **This is Bellarke**

 **AU/Canon blend**

 **Rated M: sexual hints/future sexual content/strong language**

 **Characters may be but shouldn't be ooc at times/during certain situations to fit plot**

 **I do not own The 100 or any related characters/situations**

 **This is for: Sound**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

The sun was beating down on her skin as she walked around the camp, a sigh on her tongue when Miller came to her with a large scrape. Clarke rolled her eyes as she led him back to the dropship, the various medical supplies clanging around on the table as she searched for something to clean the cut.

She sucked on her teeth, the sound vibrating in her skull as she examined the wound. "It's bad, huh?" he asked, his voice as cool as water.

Her light blue eyes settled on him, her blonde eyebrow quirked. "What happened?"

She heard him suck in a deep breath as she wiped the dirt and gravel out before placing the healing herbs Lincoln had shown them on the wound, the gauze stark against his sun-kissed skin. "I was out hunting with Bellamy." She didn't hold back the low growl that escaped her lips, the sound tickling up her throat. "Oh no, are you two fighting again?"

She exhaled loudly through her nose, a soft whistle on the wind as she taped the gauze together so it wouldn't fall off. He hopped off of the table, a small smirk on his lips. "Please be careful next time," she said, ignoring his former question. "Maybe help with building the fence instead of hunting?"

"Yes, Doc," he chuckled as he left the dropship, his laugh caressing her ears as she filed the supplies back in their proper place.

She was thankful to be alone for the moment, the dropship a deadly quiet as she studied the list of earth-plants Wells had given her. She bit her lip, her throat threatening to close up when the memory resurfaced. Clarke shook her head, inhaling sharply as she went back to looking at the well-scribbled notes.

She turned the page, a soft stretching sound echoing off the walls as the paper scraped against the metal table. Clarke's lips twitched up a little when she noticed a familiar flower on the page. _Water orchid,_ she thought as she stared at the purple petals. She closed her eyes as she remembered the way it smelled, the sweet scent dancing off of the water. She could almost hear the trickle of the lake as she skirted her hand across the surface, fingertips playing with the orchids.

She felt her stomach churn, a small knot forming in her lower belly when her thoughts drifted elsewhere. To the scent of earth and musk, rolling over her like a gentle breeze. She kept her eyes closed as she leaned back in the chair, the metal sqeuaking beneath her weight as she remembered the exact trail each water droplet took as it cascaded down his skin. She shook her head, her lips slightly parted as she imagined his laughter bubbling over the water to her—igniting her veins.

She caught her lower lip between her teeth as the sound of his laughter grew stronger, deep and rumbling. She felt herself start to drift, her core tightening when a gasp fell from her tongue. Her eyes shot open as she twisted around in the chair, her arm swiping the hand from her shoulder.

Her eyes were wide as she sucked in a deep breath, his dark orbs locked on her as his lips held that damn smirk she hated so much. He held up his hands in mock defense, a small laugh falling from his lips. Clarke breathed it in, his laughter tasting like honey as it settled on her tongue. "Easy there, Princess. Didn't mean to startle you." She fisted her hands, his voice cascading down her ear canals—deep and low.

Clarke took another deep breath, his scent flowing through her nostrils as she pushed her hair behind her ears, her right leg bobbing up and down. "Is there a problem? Is someone hurt?"

He arched a brow as he leaned back on the wall, his arms crossing over his chest. "Does there always have to be a problem?"

She shrugged. "You came to see me for a reason, right?"

He stared at her for a long time and Clarke tried to not shift under his gaze. The air was thick with silence as she rubbed her palms on her legs. _Is he going to say something?_ she thought as her heart beat against her ribcage, her blue orbs following the curve of his lips as he broke out into a lopsided grin. Everything around them was so quiet, save for their gentle breaths, that Clarke was sure he could hear her heart beating against her chest, the rhythm wild and deadly as they locked gazes.

"So you heard about Miller?" he said after an eternity, his fingers shuffling through her supplies.

Clarke bristled as he messed with how everything was organized, an exasperated sigh on her tongue. "I already wrapped up his wound. Why? Has he gotten worse? Is someone else hurt?"

She heard him click his teeth together as he rolled his eyes, his long fingers peeling back the pages that Wells had left for her. She scoffed softly as she snatched the papers away, his dark orbs looking to her as his lips turned down for a moment. Sighing, he leaned on the table, his head tilted to the side. "No one is hurt, like I said. And Miller seems to be fine—thanks to you." He gave her a small nod, Clarke smiling softly in return.

She leaned back in her chair, her arms crossing over her chest. "What happened, anyway?"

He shrugged, his jaw rigid. "We were hunting something small, like rabbits. Haven't seen a deer in a while, not since that two-headed one you all talked about." He gave her a quick glance before averting his gaze. "There was this wild boar and it ran after us. I couldn't kill it from where I was and Miller didn't have a good angle—it ran him down a hill. When I got to him, he had split his arm open over a rock."

"And the boar?"

"Took off," he said, smiling wide.

Clarke groaned, the sound low and hoarse. "So we don't have anything food-wise? Besides what we have from the drop and the last hunt?"

Bellamy nodded. "I'm planning on going back out. Now, actually, while the sun is still high enough in the sky."

Clarke exhaled through her nose. "I wouldn't recommend taking Miller. Who's the next best hunter?" Clarke tilted her head to the side as she thought, a squeaking sound echoing in the room as she sucked on her teeth. "Finn is a good tracker," she suggested, her nose curling up.

Bellamy snorted, the sound loud and gruff. "No thanks."

Clarke sighed, almost wishing Murphy was there. Almost. "Jasper has gotten pretty good with a gun," she suggested, her eyes rolling at her own thought. "But we shouldn't waste our ammo on animals. Not with the other grounders out there."

Bellamy nodded softly, his gentle curls swaying in his own breeze. "I did have someone in mind."

She narrowed her eyes. _So then why are you still here?_ "So go ask them to join you," she scoffed before turning around and going back to reading about the water orchids. He didn't leave. She could feel him hovering behind her, his warmth invading her skin. She could hear his soft breaths and the rustle of fabric as he shifted from foot to foot behind her. Clarke chose to ignore him. _Either talk to me or leave,_ her mind hissed as her fingertips gripped the page, ready to turn it.

She was flipping it over when he slammed his finger down on it, the page settling back down on the table. She huffed before glaring up at him, his smirk already on his lips. "I would like you to join me, Princess."

She scoffed, her eyebrows shooting up. "Me? I'm not a hunter or a tracker. I—I can heal people. Be a doctor."

He tilted his head to the side, his brown eyes almost golden. "I think you'll do just fine, Princess." She gritted her teeth, a low growl bubbling up her throat. "Come on, while the light is still on our side," he said as he began to walk towards the door. Clarke was putting the supplies back in order as she got up to leave. She stopped as he turned to look over his shoulder, his smirk never leaving his face. "Those were some cool orchids," he said, his voice as crisp as broken leaves. "They make the water smell sweet—like honey."

Clarke froze at that, her veins oddly cold as heat colored her cheeks—a small gasp on her tongue as she watched his figure retreat from the ship.

* * *

The leaves crunched beneath her footfalls as they danced around the trees, the sound making her wince each time. Her fingertips tightened around the spear Bellamy had given her, the wood warm against her skin. She eyed his bag, the straps all worn and dingy. _Why do you need a bag to hunt?_ She bit her lip, averting her gaze to the woods around them. The trees were swinging to the wind's gentle rhythm as their limbs swayed in the breeze. The bugs were chattering up a storm, chirping here and there. Clarke smiled as she listened to the birds singing, humming as their wings flapped over head.

There was a small ruffling sound to the right, Bellamy's head snapping in that direction as he readied his bow. Clarke hung behind him, her hands gripping the spear tightly as they peered around the tree. She swallowed her gasp, the forest silent as the deer sniffed the cold ground. Bellamy glanced to her for a moment before taking a deep breath. He drew the arrow back, his lips parting slightly as he released. His groan was soft on the winds but it was loud to Clarke, filling her ears as she watched the arrow strike the tree—the crunch deafening as the thin wood split. She frowned for a moment as the deer's head snapped up, its ears twitching. The frown deepened as her gut churned, a light feeling swimming in her veins as the deer looked to them, four eyes peering at them.

"Fuck," Bellamy whispered, the deer with two heads hopping off in a different direction. "Guess I'm glad I missed." Clarke stayed silent as they walked to the tree where his arrow had fallen. He scoffed as he kicked the ground, the noise loud and peircing as pebbles flew out and hit every tree nearby. "Fucking split my arrow." He picked up the broken weapon, his lips turning down for a moment, before tossing it aside. "We'll have to make more." Clarke nodded softly as they headed back out, their feet molding to the dark dirt beneath them.

Clarke's feet were sore by now, the sun hanging low in the sky. She sighed softly, her fingers hanging onto the spear very loosely as she followed Bellamy. "Do you remember the way back to camp?"

He inhaled sharply before giving her a pointed look. "Of course I do."

She rolled her eyes. "Just checking."

She heard him sigh before speaking again. "I'm glad you haven't gone mute."

"Excuse me?"

He let out a small chuckle, the sound vibrating down to her core. "You haven't spoken the entire time. I was getting worried, Princess."

She pursed her lips. "Could you stop calling me that?"

He gave her a quick glance, his brown eyes gleaming. "Stop calling you what?"

She rolled her eyes as she stomped forward, her footfalls heavy against the solid dirt. "You know exactly what I'm—" She let out a small squeak as she stumbled forward, her toe stinging slightly from the impact with the rock. She closed her eyes and held her hands in front of her, bracing for impact—but it never came. She sucked in a deep breath, his warmth invading her veins as his scent encased her. She turned around, his arms wrapped around her waist. "Thanks," she said, her voice low and breathy.

He smiled softly as she peered up at him, the last bit of sunlight illuminating the freckles that dotted the bridge of his nose. "Anytime, Princess."

She wanted to bring back the anger, the fire that was surging within her a moment before—but that was gone. There was a new fire, a bubbling warmth that tickled down her spine and to her toes. She opened her mouth to speak before she let out a deep breath, her heart beating against her chest. "We have to run."

He tilted his head to the side, his eyebrows knitting together. "What?"

She shook herself from his gasp, her mind to scattered to pick on the lost sigh he breathed when she pulled away from him. "Bell, look!" She gripped his face in her hand, her fingers pinching his cheeks as she turned him around. She felt him gasp, the sound tickling her fingertips as she withdrew her hand. "We have to get back to camp!"

He cursed under his breath as the yellow fog moved closer, the smell of acid thick in the air. "Camp is in that fucking direction—we can't move around it. There should still be a cavern up this way."

They took off as fast as they could, their legs pumping into the dirt. Clarke was breathing hard, her ragged breaths beating against her throat as her thighs burned. "There!" she called, her eyes spotting a small cave just ahead of them. They danced through the trees, the forest eerily quiet as the bugs stopped chirping and the birds stopped humming. Clarke inhaled sharply, the wind a quiet hush as the trees stilled their swaying limbs. They dashed into the cave, Clarke's eyes wide as she watched the yellow fog inch closer to them. _Fucking Mountain Men,_ she cursed. "What can we use to block this?"

Bellamy pursed his lips as he looked around, his silent breath held as his fingers splayed through his mess of curls. He clicked his teeth as she sprinted just out of the cave, Clarke's heart drumming up her throat, the sound tickling her eardrums. "Give me a hand!"

Clarke rushed out to join him, their fingers wrapping around the broken tree stump. She groaned as she helped pull it close to the mouth of the gave, Bellamy's guttural grunts tingling down her spine. She slipped into the cave, wiping the dirt from her hands as she bit her lip. "Come on!" she called, her veins hot as she watched the yellow fog roll closer.

Bellamy squeezed through the tiny sliver before pushing it all the way over, only a tiny bit of space between the stump and the cave. Bellamy sighed as he slipped off his pack, his fingers pulling out a huge tarp. _Oh,_ she thought as she went to help him unroll it. They set the make-shift tent up and slipped inside it, the floor of the cave cold against their skin.

Clarke shivered, sucking in a deep breath as Bellamy inched closer to her. "You okay?" he asked, his voice still deep even as a whisper.

She nodded as she leaned onto him, his warmth spreading through her veins like a wildfire. "How long do you think it'll last?" She bit her lip, trying to repress memories. "It didn't last that long the last time."

She felt Bellamy's eyes on her as he rubbed circles on her back. "Shouldn't be long, Princess. It was getting late, though. Maybe we should just rest for now."

She watched as he pulled out a sleeping bag from his pack, her lips turning down when he didn't pull out another. "Only one?"

He shrugged. "Guess I didn't think all the way through," he laughed, the sound sweet against her ears. "You can use it."

She wanted to protest, she really did, but she was so tired. Her limbs were heavy with sleep as she crawled into the sleeping bag, the material itchy against her skin—but she didn't care. He was still close to her, his presence heating up her skin as she closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Bell," she mumbled.

"Goodnight, Princess," he chuckled, his fingertips drawing lazy patterns across her back. She arched into his touch, her stomach tightening as his laugh encased her. She smiled, his warmth invading her veins as his scent flowed past her lips, tasting like earth and sweat. His laughter lulled her to sleep, the deep and rumbling sound of it the last thing tethering her to reality before she drifted off.

* * *

 **Whooooop. Now they're trapped together ;) yay plot :)**

 **Hope y'all liked it! Next will be sight :)**

 **Follow/favorite if you haven't done so already!**

 **Review! Do the lovely things you do :)**

 **Until next time, bye-bye!**


	3. I Fall Awake as I Look to You

**Here is the third one! Remember to check out Feigningintrest's story, too! "Five Senses" :)**

 **This is a 5 sense challenge**

 **This is Bellarke**

 **Characters may be but shouldn't be ooc at times/during certain situations**

 **Rated M: strong language/sexual hints/future sexual content**

 **This is AU/Canon blend**

 **I do not own The 100 or any related characters/situations**

 **All scenes entirely in italics are dream scenes. (Not to be confused with thoughts. Dream scenes are all in italics, narrative included)**

 **This is for: sight**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 _Clarke was sitting by the water's edge, her legs stretched out before her as she stared up to the sky. The trees created a huge canopy that created enough shade to block most of the piercing sunlight. Clarke only had to squint or shut her eyes when the branches swayed in the sweet breeze, their leaves dancing on the wind. She leaned all the way back, the moist earth cool against her skin. She glanced to her right, watching the purple orchids float on the clear water, their petals gleaming with pinks and blues as the sunlight hit them. Sighing softly, she shut her eyes—the backs of her eyelids bright yellow beneath the sun._

 _She was letting the warmth fill her veins when the yellows faded, the backs of her eyelids now a muted gray. She shivered, a cold chill running up her spine as the sun's heat failed to kiss her skin. She opened her eyes slowly, a gasp on her tongue as he stood above her._

 _It was almost hard to recognize him, his entire body cast in shadows as the sun illuminated the world behind him. She traveled the length of his body up to his face, his dark orbs locked on her. She knew he was smirking, she could feel it in the way her stomach was doing flips._

 _"Can I help you?" she asked, her voice slightly irritated._

 _A small chuckle escaped his lips, her eyes watching the curve they made as the sound fell down to her ears. "Easy there, Princess. No need to get fiesty."_

 _She snorted. "I was enjoying the sun a moment ago."_

 _Bellamy swayed to the left a little, a beam of light piercing her eyes. She shut her blue orbs tightly before peering back to him, his lips pulled up in a wide smirk. "I thought you liked the sun?" Clarke was glowering at him, her hands clenched by her sides. Another laugh escaped him as he moved out of the way and settled down next to her._

 _She tilted her head to the side as she watched him lean back, his sun-kissed skin gleaming against the moist earth. He let out a deep sigh as he rested on his hands, his eyes closed as he faced the sky. Clarke took in his pointed nose, the straight bridge of it that had freckles scattered all over it. She took in his messy curls, how the sun illuminated the blues and purples hidden beneath the black. She leaned up a bit, watching how his lips quivered with each breath._

 _She was staring at his lips for so long that she hadn't realized his eyes were open. She also didn't realize that his dark-brown orbs were locked on her. She felt her stomach tighten up as she watched his lips twitch up with amusement, his cheeks slightly pink. Her blue orbs were locked on his lips, memorizing the curve of them, as he inched forward. She gasped softly, his face inches from hers. She looked back to his eyes, watching the green and golden flecks swim in his dark-brown irises. "Bellamy," she breathed, his scent on her tongue as he leaned in closer._

 _"Don't overthink things, Clarke," he whispered, his lips dusting over hers. She watched his orbs darken, his pupils blown all the way out as he shifted their positions. She was somehow back on the ground again as he hovered above her, his hands pinned next to her head. She inhaled sharply as he caressed her cheek, his hand callused against her smooth skin. "You want me. I know you do. Just like I want you."_

 _Clarke narrowed her eyes, her eyebrows knitting together._ How dare you tell me what I want, _her mind hissed. She had opened her mouth to speak, her gasp melting down her throat as he crashed his lips to hers—their tongues dancing together like leaves swaying in the breeze._

* * *

Clarke awoke with a start, her heart drumming up her throat as she glanced around frantically. Her eyes were blinking rapidly as she took in her surroundings, the blue and red tarp above them and the cold, dark rocks that made up the cave glistening with moisture. Her breathing began to even as she settled back in the make-shift sleeping bag, the fur thick as it tickled her skin.

She froze when she felt something stir behind her, warmth spreading up her back. Softly, she tuned herself around, her lips pulling down at the edges when he came into view. Bellamy was laying across the cave floor, a small portion of the fur blanket around his hips. _Oh, Bell._ She shifted herself out of the covers a bit, pulling some of the warmth over him. She heard him sigh quietly, his eyebrows no longer furrowed.

She sat up on the floor, listening to water drip from the cave ceiling as she watched over him. He was just as he had been in her dream, his sun-kissed skin gleaming even in the darkness of the cave. She watched his chest rise and fall at a steady rate, a soft snore escaping him. She smiled, her fingers working their way through his hair. She pushed his messy curls from his face, her fingertips dragging down his cheek before falling back to her side.

He let out a low moan, almost a whisper. Clarke froze, her breath hitching as she began to scoot away. She gasped when his hand wrapped around her, his dark-brown orbs locking on her light-blue ones.

"Don't do that," he said, his voice laced with sleep.

Clarke watched him stifle a yawn, his cheeks slightly pink as he turned over on his back and peered up at her. "Don't do what?"

His lips pulled up at the ends, Clarke's body shivering as her stomach tied up in knots. She eyed his hand as his fingertips ran up and down her arm, goosebumps prickling her flesh. "Don't pull away from me."

She kept her gaze averted, her eyes locked on the lazy patterns he was drawing across her skin. She shook her head as she started to get up, ignoring the low growl that fell from his lips. "I'm going to see if the fog cleared."

She stepped out of the cave, bristling as Bellamy shot up right behind her, his hand already pulling her back. She rolled her eyes as she yanked her arm away, her face forming a scowl. "Don't be so hasty, Princess. I can check."

"We'll check," she said, her voice sharp. "Together." She watched something unreadable flash across his face before he nodded softly, his curls bounching against his head. They stalked to the mouth of the cave, their hands peeling the stump back a little. Clarke breathed a sigh of relief, the acid fog no longer there. She grunted as she helped Bellamy push the stump out all the way, her breathing slightly labored as it fell to the side. She stepped out into the cool air, the stars bright against the nighttime sky.

She stared up to the stars as he moved to stand beside her, his arm brushing against hers. She ignored the heat that rushed through her skin where his arm had touched hers. He cleared his throat and she turned to look at him, his dark orbs already on her. "It's obviously nighttime. We should wait until morning to go back to camp."

Clarke groaned, her eyes flashing back to the path they had traveled. The dropship wasn't that far away but Clarke knew Bellamy was right. It wasn't safe to walk in these woods at night. She nodded. "That's probably best."

Bellamy smirked at her when her stomach growled, the noise echoing through the trees. "Does the Princess require nourishment?"

Clarke glowered at him, her arms crossing over her chest. "Do you have nourishment?"

His smirk faltered only a little before he sighed, running his hand through his hair. Clarke bit her lip as she watched his hand run through his curls, her own hand itching to do the same. "I noticed a rabbit hole a little ways back. Hopefully they're still home."

"You're thinking about hunting? After what just happened when we tried to hunt?"

He looked at her, his eyes opened wide and lips full. "Do you have a better idea?"

Clarke pursed her lips as she watched his eyes gleam in the darkness. "Okay." She helped put the tree-stump back over the cave after gathering their weapons. "But I'm coming with you." Clarke gripped her spear, her breath fogging in the air as she exhaled slowly. She watched his back as they moved through the trees.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Princess," he whispered, his voice so low that Clarke thought she imagined it.

* * *

Clarke threw a stick into the fire, her eyes watching the flames dance in the air. She leaned back a little, the taste of cooked rabbit lingering on her tongue. The heat licked at her skin as she sat on the ground, the yellows and oranges encasing her vision. "You okay, Princess?"

Clarke blinked rapidly before turning to Bellamy. She felt her lips pull up at the ends as she watched the shadows flicker across his face, the fire gleaming in his dark orbs. "Yeah," she whispered. She watched the fire dance across his face, her mind wandering back to the dream. She bit her lip as she remembered him hovering over her, his lips molding to hers. She inhaled sharply as a shiver pulsed down her spine.

She watched his eyebrows knit together before he drew closer to her, her spine tingling as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Are you sure? Clarke, you're shivering." She felt heat color her cheeks as he pressed his body close to hers, her stomach doing flips.

His lips turned down with worry, his eyes searching hers. She nodded softly, a small smile on her lips. "I'm not cold. I'm okay, Bell."

She heard him inhale sharply, his arm still draped around her. His eyes wre locked on her as a smirk crawled across his face. She tilted her head to the side before she watched his movements, her eyes locked on how he pulled his lower lip between his teeth.

There was a tight feeling down below, a rush between her legs as she struggled beneath his gaze. "Are you sure you're okay?" His voice was low and gravely, the rumble of it vibrating down to her core. She rubbed her thighs together slowly, her breath hitching in her throat as he drew closer to her. He was so close now, his scent was all around her. His eyes flickered to her lips for a moment, the movement subtle—but Clarke noticed. She swallowed hard, her own lip between her teeth as she felt herself moving forward. She was about to close her eyes when something caught her attention. She barely noticed how Bellamy frowned when she pulled away, his eyebrows furrowed when she started to get up and stalk away from the fire. "Clarke?"

Clarke heard the fire hiss as Bellamy kicked it out, the trees no longer cast in its warm glow. She heard his footfalls as he caught up with her, but she didn't pay attention to him. She was to focused on the glowing bugs all around her.

The trees opened up into a small clearing. She stepped into the middle, her eyes glancing around the forest. The trees that circled her were glowing a bright green, the lights flickering in a slow rhythm. She didn't fight back the smile that took over her face as she watched the glowing wings flap all around her.

She took in a deep breath when she felt something tickle her arm. She glanced down, smiling as one of the glowing butterflies walked across her skin. She tilted her head as she watched the mint green color shine, her breath still and silent as more butterflies landed on her. "I wish Wells could see this," she whispered, her throat running dry as hot tears prickled behind her eyes.

"Oh, shit," Bellamy whispered, his voice low and breathy as he stepped into the clearing. Clarke looked up to him, her eyes lighting up as she watched his face brighten in awe. He looked around the clearing, his lips pulled up in a smile as the insects danced all around them. Bellamy looked to Clarke, his smile widening as he stepped closer. Clarke let out a small giggle as the butterflies flapped around her, their tiny legs tickling her skin. She watched Bellamy hold his breath as he held out a finger, his jaw clenching when the glowing butterfly eluded him.

Clarke watched a small butterfly hop across her hand, its wings long and slender. "Bell," she whispered. She knew he was looking at her, she could feel his eyes on her skin. "Give me your hand." He held out his hand close to her. Clarke took slow and deliberate movements as she brought her hand close to his, a gasp on her tongue when their skin connected. She locked gazes with him, electricity pulsing through her veins as the butterfly crawled from her hand to his.

He twisted his hand in hers, the butterfly flapping away as he put their palms together. "So beautiful," he whispered, his voice as light as the winds. Clarke felt him shake as his fingers lined with hers. She looked back to his face, his dark orbs intense and locked on her. She watched the glow of the butterflies dance across his skin, the moon illuminating his sharp features.

The forest was quiet, the bugs silent and wind still as Clarke took a few steps back. She let out a small gasp as her back hit the tree, the bark rough against her skin. The butterflies flew up in a bright, green mass—their wings illuminating the nighttime air as they flew away.

She was left with Bellamy and the moon, his fingers threatening to lace with hers. "Bellamy," she breathed as their fingers intertwined. She swallowed hard as he pressed his body up against hers, her veins igniting from his touch.

"Stop overthinking things, Clarke," he whispered. Her eyes widened at that, a gasp on her tongue as he drew closer to her. She could count the freckles that splattered across his skin, the moon highlighting his features as he locked gazes with her. His eyes were dark, his pupils blown out all of the way. She watched his lips pull up at the ends as his eyes flickered to her lips. She could feel his heart pounding against his ribcage as his chest pressed against hers, her own heart crawling up her throat. He opened his lips to speak before sealing his lips, his mind thinking better of it. She watched his eyelids droop a little, his dark orbs gleaming in the light of the silver moon as he ghosted his lips over hers. She arched into his touch, his playful smirk the last thing she saw before she closed her eyes and let his warmth invade her skin.

* * *

 **Teehee, I do love cliffhangers :) :)**

 **The next one will probably be touch and taste will be last. Might switch it up and do taste next and touch last, what do you all think?**

 **Follow/favorite if you haven't done so already**

 **Review! Do the lovely things you do! :)**

 **Until next time, bye-bye!**


	4. I Taste You On My Tongue

**Sorry I'm late! I was celebrating my friend's 21st yesterday and I got home late and din't have time to finish the chapter and post it. But here it is!**

 **This is Bellarke**

 **This is AU/Canon blend**

 **Characters may be but shouldn't be ooc at times/during certain situations**

 **I do not own the 100 or any related characters/situations**

 **Rated M: strong language/sexual content**

 **Remember to check out "Five Senses" by Feigningintrest! Her story is awesomeeeeee :) All of her stories are awesome :)**

 **This is for: Taste**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Her gasp died in her throat as his lips molded to hers, soft and warm. Her arms found their way around his neck as his fingertips gripped her hips—their bodies pressed against one another. She had arched her back into his touch when he nipped her lower lip. Something between a moan and a gasp escaped her, his tongue slipping past her teeth.

Her fingers pulled on his hair as their tongues danced together, a low moan bubbling up his throat. The sound vibrated on her tongue, tasting warm and urgent. Her core tightened below, a rush of heat between her legs as his fingertips threatened to leave bruises. They were so close now, his warmth tickling through her veins as their tongues battled for dominance. Clarke smirked into the kiss as she rolled her hips forward, his guttural growl melting down her throat.

And then he pulled away.

Clarke's eyes shot open, her lips tugging down at the ends as he peered down at her. His fingertips still rested on her hips, but she was so cold now. "Bell—" she began, her nerves on fire. _What are we doing?_ She opened her mouth to speak when he placed a finger on top of her lips.

"You're doing it again." He quirked his brow at her as he dragged his fingertip down, his callused skin catching on her lip.

"Doing what?" she asked, her voice breathy.

"Overthinking things."

She bit her lip as she pulled her arms away from his neck, her nails ghosting down his chest. She felt him shiver beneath her touch and her teeth clamped down harder, copper filling her mouth. "Maybe we _should_ think about things."

He groaned as he pulled away and Clarke resisted the urge to smile. He looked so young right then. He looked like the twenty-three year old he was supposed to be—almost stress-free. "What's there to think about?"

"Everything," she whispered. "What would Octavia and Raven think? Our people? Bell, they look to us to guide them. We need to be in this together and keep our heads straight."

He sucked on his teeth, his eyes looking anywhere but at Clarke. "And you think that whatever is happening now will ruin that? It'll somehow mess with our ability to lead?"

Clarke swallowed hard, her throat running dry. "We work so well because we argue. We don't always agree. You need me to think with my head and—" She sighed as she stepped closer to him, her palm resting against his chest—the vibration from his beating heart tickling her skin. "And I need you to think with your heart." She peered up to him, his lips slightly parted as his dark orbs settled on her. "If we're together or if we cross that line—there's no going back. Not to how it was. And it'll change things. Our dynamic. People will think you're agreeing with me because of what we had—and if it doesn't work out, whatever it is, then the fallout could tear things apart."

He took a step closer to her, his dark eyes roaming over every inch of skin he could see—as if he were trying to memorize each freckle, each curve. "I think you're wrong." He drew closer to her, his lips so close that she could taste his breath—warm and misty, shivers running down her spine as she resisted to urge to close the distance. "I think you're scared." He pressed his lips to hers gently, the smooth warmth from it gone in a flash as he pulled away again. "We should get back to the cave. It's too dangerous to be out here like this—exposed."

They walked back in silence, the green glow of the butterflies no longer there to ignite the way. Clarke stumbled through the darkness, her eyes locked on Bellamy's back as they trudged back to the cave. She glanced to the blacked dirt, the twigs and leaves turned to ash. Silently, she helped push the stump back, her eyes peering to the sky—her mind wishing for the sun to come early and her heart hoping it doesn't.

* * *

Clark balled herself up beneath the covers, her blue orbs watching the moon reflect off of the glistening cave walls. She sighed softly as she pressed her fingers to her lips, his taste still lingering on her tongue. She ran her tongue over her lip, her eyes closing as her mind brought her back to the kiss—his warmth all around her as his tongue slipped over her own.

She could hear a soft snore coming from him by now. She turned over slowly, her eyes watching his every movement. When he made no sign of waking up, she settled down to face him. Her eyes lingered on his lips, her eyebrows knitting together when a small scar came into view. _I never noticed that before,_ her mind whispered as her fingertip dusted across his lips.

She brought her face closer to his, breathing him in slowly. She pressed her lips to his softly, being careful not to wake him up. She swallowed down her moan as her lips ghosted his, his lips soft and faintly salty. She pulled back and tilted her head to the side, watching his face as he slept—so serene. With a sigh, she pressed her lips to his forehead—a gasp on her tongue when there was a small pinch on her neck. "What the—?"

Clarke pulled back a little, her orbs locking onto his as his lips pulled up in a smirk. "What? You can assault me in my sleep but I can't bite your neck?"

She glowered at him, huffing as she turned back around. "I—this was—go to sleep, Bellamy."

She had turned her back on him but could still feel his eyes on her. She inhaled sharply when his hand started to smooth over her hips. A shiver pulsed through her spine as he turned her onto her back, his form hovering over her own. She opened her mouth to speak when he grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head. "Let's play a game."

Her lip was between her teeth, copper filling her mouth as his taste lingered on her skin. "What kind of game?"

He arched a brow, his lips forming that damn lopsided smirk she thought she hated. "The tasting game," he said softly. "We're going to cut off your other senses. No sight, hearing. Just taste—mostly."

"I don't think this is a good idea," she countered, her eyes narrowed.

"You don't?" He leaned closer, his lips dotting hers, her body arching into him. She frowned slightly when he pulled away, a smirk plastered on his face. "You were kissing me a moment ago."

"I wanted to see—" She paused, trying to decipher what it was she was trying to do.

"You wanted to have a little taste. Didn't get enough back in the woods?"

Clarke huffed, her wrists struggling against his hands. "Bellamy," she said, her voice breathy as she writhed beneath him. "We shouldn't." Her eyes looked to his lips, the scar gleaming against his skin. "We—"

"It doesn't have to mean anything, Princess." His eyes were dark, his jaw slightly clenched. "It's just good fun. Okay?"

He leaned in closer to her. She watched his tongue lick his lips before darting out, tracing down the nape of her neck. A breathy moan escaped her lips as goosebumps prickled her skin. He nipped up her neck, planting open-mouthed kisses against her jawline before lightly pressing his lips to hers. She arched forward to connect their lips more but he was always just out of reach. She bucked her hips up, a low groan falling from him. Clarke took the opportunity then to capture his lips in hers. _If we're going to play, make it fair,_ she thought as she slipped her tongue between his teeth, his bitter-sweet taste seeping into her bones. They broke free, panting softly. "Okay," she whispered. She watched something dark flash across his face before his lips pulled up into a smirk.

"Take your shirt off," he said, his voice low. He released her wrists as he leaned back. She watched his fingertips pull at the hem of his shirt, the dark fabric falling to the floor. Her blue orbs traveled up the length of his body, his muscles rippling beneath his skin. She inhaled sharply, resisting the urge to drag her tongue across his skin and lick the sweat off. "Your turn, Princess," he said with a wink.

She lifted her own shirt off, the chill of the cave washing over her skin. She held her chin high as he looked her over, his eyes traveling across her black bra and down her stomach—back to her face. "Are you just going to look or are we going to have some fun?"

Doubts began to slither through her mind as his brown orbs locked on her. "No need to get fiesty, Princess," he said, his voice deep. He crawled back over her, his tongue flicking out to taste her stomach. She was laying against the cave-floor, her eyes peering up to him as he tickled her sensitive skin—his tongue traveling up to her chest. He locked gazes with her as he dragged his tongue between her breasts. Bellamy placed hot, open-mouthed kisses against her chest as his hand reached back. He brought his shirt up, the soft fabric tracing up her skin as he pulled back a little. "Close your eyes." He held his shirt in his hands, his face deadly calm. Clarke nodded and closed her eyes as he blindfolded her with his shirt, the fabric also covering her ears. She inhaled softly, his scent invading her mind as she felt him shift above her.

In one swift motion she was sitting up, her hands locked with his. "What are you doing?" She felt the air tickle her skin as it rushed past her, her legs wrapped around his waist as he laid on the ground, Clarke's knees pressed against the soft furs beneath him.

She could hear his smirk when he talked and she wanted to hate it so, so badly. "This is the tasting game, Princess. You're going to use that tongue of yours and tell me what you're tasting."

She was chewing on her inner cheek as his fingers laced with hers. "So this is a game?"

"Uh-huh," he whispered as he dragged her hands up his chest. A shiver shot down to her toes as she felt his muscles tense at her touch. "It's a game."

"So there's a prize if I win?"

A small chuckle escaped his lips, the sound vibrating against her skin. "That''s how games work, Princess."

She huffed softly at the nickname. "So then, what's my prize?"

He shifted beneath her and she had to stifle a moan when she felt his prominent erection press against her. "Whatever the hell you want."

Clarke sucked in a deep and quiet breath as she wiggled to get in a better position, smirking when his growl tingled past her skin as she rubbed against his groin. Her hands steadied themselves on his chest, her fingertips spreading over his shoulders. She drew closer to him, her breath hitched in her throat. She let out a small gasp when her nose bumped into him, his laughter rumbling down to her core. Her tongue darted out, his skin warm and smooth. She felt him shiver beneath her as she traced her tongue up, his sweat equal parts salty and sweet. She was dragging her tongue up farther when his hand tapped on her chin. She lifted her head a little, confusion filling her veins. "What?"

"What did you lick?" he asked, his voice low.

She swallowed hard, his warmth still on her tongue. "Your abdominal muscles," she said. He grunted in satisfaction, his hips bucking up into her. She sucked in a deep breath, her core tightening as she went back down to taste him. She leaned a little to the right, her tongue flicking out. The skin wasn't entirely smooth there, a few small bumps prickling on his skin. She swirled her tongue around there as she heard his breath hitch in his throat. She felt the bump begin to harden beneath her tongue, his salty and earthy taste melting down her throat as she took his nipple into her mouth. She nipped and pulled, her tongue soothing the bite as she traced it up—pulling away when she heard a breathy moan fall from his lips. "That would be a nipple."

His fingertips gripped her hips tightly, her own breath hitching in her throat as he pushed her down on him roughly, a delicious friction between her legs. "That is correct, Princess."

She smirked onto his skin as she licked up his neck, the feeling of him swallowing tickling her tongue. "So, how many more do I have to guess?" she asked as she nipped up his neck. "This is your neck," she whispered as she sucked on his pulse point, his growl vibrating down her throat. She traced her tongue up, his messy curls tickling her nose as she flicked her tongue over his smooth lobe. "This is your ear," she said before nipping it softly. She placed soft kisses against his jawline before ghosting her lips over his, smirking as he arched himself into her touch. "These are," she said, touching her lips to his softly. "Your lips." She crashed her lips to his, their moans mixing as their tongues danced with one another. She bit his lip hard, his growl low and breathy as the metallic taste of his blood trickled down her tongue. "Do I win?"

The world shifted as the air rushed past her, the soft furs and cold cave floor pressing against her back. He was straddling her hips now, his hands pinning her wrists above her head once more. "You've won, Princess."

She bucked her hips into his, earning a guttural moan. "And what's my prize?"

She felt him shift closer to her, his hot breath tickling the nape of her neck. "I get to taste you, now," he whispered against her skin, a shiver rushing through her as he sucked on her pulse point softly. The blindfold fell from her eyes and Clarke blinked her vision clear, her blue orbs following Bellamy as he moved down her body. His hands traced down her skin, goosebumps following his lead as he placed open-mouthed kisses against her. "I can't wait to see what you taste like, Princess." She shuddered at his tone, wetness pooling down below. He unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down slowly, his eyes locked on hers. She whined, her body writhing to speed the process along. His lips pulled up into a grin. "Easy there, Princess. We don't have to rush things." She groaned, her heart drumming up her throat because his movements were too slow. His fingertips played with the hem of her underwear, his callused skin tickling her. He pulled them down and Clarke watched his pupils blow out all the way, his eyes almost completely black. His fingers smoothed up her thighs to grip her hips as he drew closer to her. He kissed up her right thigh, nipping here and there. Clarke moaned softly, her hips bucking up towards him. He growled against her skin, the sensation tickling down to her core. He avoided her sex, his nose tickling her sensitive skin as he moved to her left thigh, his tongue tracing slow and deliberate patterns. He locked gazes with her, his smirk burning into her skin as he drew closer to her heat. He blew cold air over her sensitive folds, her moan bubbling up her throat as her head lulled back to the floor. In one swift moment he plunged inside her, his tongue swirling between her.

She bucked her hips up again, his growl tickling inside her as his hands pushed her hips back down roughly. "Fuck, Bellamy," she moaned, her eyes peering down to him. His eyes were already locked on her as his tongue plunged deeper, her eyelids drooping a little as he flicked his tongue over her bundle of nerves. "Fuck," she panted as her head lulled back a little.

Her body was trembling as she reached down to fist his hair. Her fingers wrapped around his messy curls as she brought his face down closer to her. Moans were falling from her lips as he entered a finger, his tongue assaulting her bundle of nerves. His finger curled inside her, pinching and pumping at a deadly rhythm. She was panting hard, her lips slightly parted and cheeks flushed. Her walls began to tighten around his fingers, her body spasming before going rigid—his name on her tongue as her orgasm washed over her.

Her head rested on the thick furs as he drew himself closer to her. She looked at him through heavy-lidded eyes, her body still tingling from her bliss. "You taste delicious," he whispered. She sucked in a deep breath as she watched him take his finger into his mouth, his tongue lapping up her glistening juices. Her limbs felt heavy but she managed to reach out and pull him down to her. He had opened his mouth to speak but all words died in his throat when she crashed her lips to his. Their lips molded together as she slipped her tongue over his—her juices on her tongue. She moaned in his mouth, her bitter-sweet taste mixed with the lingering flavor of sweat and earth melting on her tongue. She pulled back slowly, their breaths slightly labored. "You're amazing, Princess," he panted.

Her lips twitched up at the ends as she wrapped her hands around his shoulders. "You win a prize, too, Bell." He let out a low growl when she dug her nails in, raking them down his back.

He quirked his brow at her, his lips pulled up in a playful smirk. "That wasn't it?" She shook her head, her blonde waves falling around her shoulders. He drew closer to her, his breath tickling her lips. "Then what is?"

She breathed him in, his earthy-musk scent mixing with his salty-sweet taste as it rolled past her lips—the bitter-sweet tang of her juices still lingering on her tongue. "Whatever the hell you want."

* * *

 **Next chapter is going to be a doozy ;)**

 **I'm going to work on touch tonight but idk if I'll have time to post it tonight so it may be posted tomorrow. Sorry for the delay y'all :/**

 **Follow/favorite if you haven't done so already :)**

 **Review, review, review! Do the lovely things you do!**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	5. I Feel This like a Thousand Dying Embers

**And here is the last chapter! :)**

 **Please check out Feigningintrest's story "Five Senses" It's hella awesome. :)**

 **This is Bellarke**

 **This is AU/Canon blend**

 **Characters may be ooc at times/during certain situations to fit plot**

 **I do not own the 100 or any related characters/situations**

 **Rated M: strong language/sexual content**

 **This is for: Touch**

 **Enjoy:)**

* * *

Clarke's heart was pounding in her ears, her whole body trembling as her back rested against the soft furs. His dark orbs were locked on her as he hovered over her, his fingertips drumming against her hips—the vibrations soft against her skin. She lifted her back, his hands reaching around to unclasp her bra, the fabric falling to the floor.

He smoothed his lips up her body, a giggle bubbling up her throat as he tickled her stomach. He kissed around her breasts, tingles spreading down her spine as she arched into his touch. His left hand massaged and kneaded her right breast as his mouth latched onto her neglected nipple, his teeth pulling on her hardening bud. Clarke's head lulled back, her moan catching in her throat as a fire ignited in her veins.

He swept over to her other breast, his right hand massaging the one his mouth had just left. He kissed up her mound, his tongue tracing around her rosy peak. She shivered beneath him as his teeth clasped around her hardening bud, his tongue soothing the sharp bursts of pain.

"You are," he whispered against her skin, his voice vibrating down to her core. "So fucking," he said as he placed warm kisses up her neck. "Beautiful," he mumbled against her lips before kissing her softly. She sucked in a quiet breath at his confession, her mind willing her to melt at his kisses. _It's just words._

His lips felt like rose petals against hers, soft and warm. He peppered kisses down the other side of her neck, the feeling of butterfly feet tickling her skin. She let out a small giggle, her cheeks pink as his eyes flashed to hers. She swallowed hard, her stomach doing flips as she turned them over, her legs straddling his hips.

Bellamy's fingertips were brushing over her hips, the pads of his fingers rubbing small circles on her skin. Clarke spread her hands up his toned body, his muscles rippling beneath her touch. His skin was warm to the touch and a lot smoother than Clarke would have imagined. She inched herself down, Bellamy's eyes narrowing a bit before realization dawned on his face. He lifted up his hips to let Clarke pull his pants down, his boxers slipping down soon after. Clarke's lip caught between her teeth, a sharp sting melting on her tongue as her eyes traveled up his length and then back to his face. She rolled her eyes as a shit-eating grin spread over his face. "Don't flatter yourself," she scoffed as she hovered back over him.

"Why would I have to? You do it for me and you do it so well," he said with a smirk. His smirk faltered when she rubbed herself over his erection, a breathy moan dying on his tongue as his dark orbs locked on her. "Don't be a tease, Clarke."

She had opened her mouth to speak when the world shifted around her, the cool air whipping through her hair. She landed on her back, the soft furs scratching up her skin as he hovered over her. His hands grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head. He transferred her wrists to his left hand while his right tickled down her body, his fingertips dancing lightly across her skin.

She arched her back when his fingertips brushed over her sensitive folds. She bit her lip to stifle a sharp moan when he entered a finger, pinching her bundle of nerves before pumping in and out. It was different having someone else plunge their fingers between her lower lips, his long fingers reaching spots she never knew she had.

He entered a second digit, his fingers curling inside her. She bucked her hips forward, her wrists pushing against his hand. A breathy moan fell from her lips, her fingertips itching to hold onto him as she writhed against her restraints. "Bellamy," she whispered as he entered a third finger—his movements agonizingly slow. Her legs fell apart for him as he stretched her out, her core tightening as he pinched and flicked her bundle of nerves.

His mouth had latched onto her pulse point, nipping and sucking softly. Her body began to tremble, her walls clamping down around him as she rolled her hips into his hand. He removed his fingers slowly, his lips planting soft kisses up her jawline as he lined up with her. They locked gazes as he pressed his lips to hers. His dark-brown orbs held her light-blue ones as he thrust inside of her. He watched her eyelids flutter shut before shutting his own, her moan melting on his tongue.

He waited there for her to adjust, his warmth invading her veins as his soft lips molded to hers. She pulled back a little, panting softly as she rolled her hips into him. Her tongue darted out to lick his scar, the blemish rough—contrasting with his smooth skin. He began to move inside of her—slowly.

His left hand still pinned her wrists while his right rubbed up and down her body, goosebumps prickling her skin. She pulled his lower lip between her teeth, a low growl sounding from him. The sound vibrated down her throat as her teeth clamped down, her hips bucking into him urgently.

His right hand gripped her hips, his fingertips threatening to leave bruises. "Is there something that you want, Clarke?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper as his hot breath pelted the nape of her neck.

"I want you," she breathed, his earthy scent swirling past her nose. "Don't go slow."

She felt him swallow, his Adam's apple tickling her soft skin. "Your wish is my command, Princess."

She had opened her mouth to speak, her eyes narrowed, when all words died on her tongue. He released her wrists to get a better grip on her hips, his fingers hoisting her legs up higher. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he plunged deeper, sharp moans falling from her lips.

She gripped his shoulders, a hiss on his tongue as she dug her fingernails into his skin. He pressed his body closer to hers, his body-heat encasing her skin as he moved inside her. Clarke's head lulled back as his face buried in the crook of her neck, his lips kissing and sucking on her skin. Sweat dotted their skin, hot and sticky as they moved together. Clarke managed to scoot herself off of the itchy furs, a shiver pulsing through her spine as her hot skin touched the cold floor below.

Bellamy's right hand left her hip, his fingetips snaking down her body. He pinched and rubbed her bundle of nerves, her breathy moans echoing off of the cave walls. Clarke nipped at Bellamy's shoulder, kissing here and there. She let her tongue trace his skin, the salty taste of his sweat melting on her tongue. His hot breath was pelting her neck, his low moans vibrating against her skin.

Spots were dotting her vision, her whole body trembling beneath him. His throbbing member pulsed inside her, her walls clamping down around him. He let out a guttural moan, her whole body aflame as he pushed deeper inside her.

His teeth nipped at her rosy peaks, her nipples already sore from his previous assault. He sucked on her breast, his tongue swirling around her nipple as he rubbed at her bundle of nerves furiously. Her hips rolled into him, meeting each deep thrust. Her body was spasming beneath him, her toes curling as her core unraveled. His name fell from her lips, low and breathy as her head lulled back. Her cheeks were flushed, heat crawling up her neck as her eyelids drooped a little. She was panting heavily as she watched him through heavy-lidded eyes. His dark-brown orbs were locked on her, her lips slightly parted as her bliss washed over her—tingles spreading throughout her veins.

His fingertips held her hips in a grip of death as he continued to move inside her. Her skin was tingling as her heart beat violently against her ribcage. Her ears were ringing softly, her body laced with fatigue. She managed to roll her hips towards him, trying to meet his thrusts as they became more erratic.

His lips crashed to hers as he gave one last thrust, her lips slightly sore as his warmth spilled inside her. He pressed his forehead to hers, his messy curls tickling her skin as their breaths mixed together. He stayed like that for a good while, his form hovering above her. His dark orbs flashed to her, something unreadable lingering in those golden-brown irises, before he rolled off of her.

They were lying on their backs, their arms pressed against each other as the sounds of their labored breaths stilled. A rush of coldness swept over Clarke, her lips tugging down at the ends when she felt him shift away a little. She turned on her side, her eyes watching him. His jaw was clenched, his eyes peering up at the ceiling. With a sigh, she scooted closer to him. She felt his breath hitch as she wrapped her arm around him, her fingers spreading across his chest. Her cheek was pressed against his hot skin as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. His deep sigh vibrated through her as he shifted, his chin pressing against the top of her head.

"You know," she began, her voice still a little out of breath. "You said that all of my senses would be cut off during the game. Except for taste."

A moment of silence stretched before them, his heartbeat drumming down her ear canal. "So I did, Princess."

She swallowed hard, his deep voice sending shivers down her spine. "I could hear you just fine, though," she said with a smirk. "I could hear the way your breath hitched when I started to suck on your nipple."

He let out a short laugh, the sound caressing her skin like soft butterfly wings. "What can I say, Princess? Guess I'm not perfect."

She bit her lower lip before twisting her head around, her eyes peering up to him. His eyes were already locked on her as his fingertips drew lazy patterns across her back. "You don't have to be perfect."

His eyes searched hers for a long time, the stillness of it all pressing against Clarke's chest like heavy stones. His free hand caressed her cheek, her breath hitching as she leaned into his touch. His callused thumb rubbed small circles over her skin as his other fingers curled around her chin. He brought her face closer to his, leaning up to meet her halfway. "Neither do you," he whispered against her lips before kissing her.

The kiss was warm, their lips slowly moving together as if they wanted to memorize each curve, each scar, each skin-cell. His teeth nibbled on her lip, a small gasp escaping her at the small sting. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, their teeth clacking together as their tongues danced with one another.

They broke away slowly before laying back down. Clarke rested her head on his chest, her arm draped across his body. His arms were wrapped around her, his fingers pressing against her sides. The cool air tingled across Clarke's heated skin as her eyes peered to the mouth of the cave.

The sky was beginning to lighten as her eyes looked past the tree-stump. The darkness was fading, streaks of pinks and purples illuminating the dark-blue as the sun began to climb up. "What happens now?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

She felt him shift beneath her, his arms clutching tighter to her. His heartbeat was drumming against her skin, the sound calming her nerves as she pressed her body closer to his. "Whatever happens, Clarke, we get through it together. We'll deal with it together."

Her own heart was crawling up her throat, her skin pulsing as he ignited her veins with his touch. _I just don't know, Bell,_ her mind whispered as his fingertips drew more lazy patterns on her skin. _Sometimes I think that being with you is like losing all of my senses. Nothing makes any sense—it's like I'm drowning in a whirlpool of chaos._ She let out a deep sigh before peering up at him, his dark-brown orbs shifting to meet hers.

She held his gaze, her stomach doing flips as she watched the golden and green flecks swirl about in his irises. She watched the shadows dance across his face as the sun crawled across the sky, beams of light trickling through the cave. She tried to describe the feeling of being there with Bellamy. She could come up with 'annoyance' because Bellamy Blake sure knew how to get under her skin. She figured 'hopeful' worked, too, because his words could motivate just about anyone. Right now, however, she had to say she was feeling 'safe'—at home. She felt her lips tug up at the ends. She felt at home with Bellamy. "I was wrong, Bell," she whispered softly before pressing her lips to his.

The kiss was short, their lips molding together for a moment before she pulled away, a smile still planted on her face. "Wrong about what?"

She didn't answer him right away. Clarke just smiled down at him, their silence drowning out the soft chirping of the birds and buzzing of the bugs. _Being with you isn't like losing my senses at all,_ her mind whispered as she watched the sunlight highlight his sharp features. "Being with you is like gaining all of my senses. All at once. It's so chaotic and messy—but—it's everything I need."

They locked gazes, his fingertips still pressed against her skin but no longer drawing intricate patterns. She watched his lips part but she didn't let him speak. She felt his words die in his throat as she crashed her lips to his once more. Their teeth clacked at first before their lips molded together—their tongues slipping over one another as the sun illuminated the dark cave.

* * *

 **This might have been the shortest chapter but it just felt right to end it there. I don't like to force things just to get more words in there or make it longer. I like where it ended. I love leaving things open-ended about as much as I love cliffhangers...a lot. :) I like it a lot xD**

 **Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this challenge! It was so much fun to write! I also hope you enjoyed my first fic for the 100 fandom! Writing as Clarke is so much different than writing as Tris...or Eric...especially Eric. But I'm proud and I hope you are all happy with it, too. :)**

 **Follow/favorite/review, do the lovely things you do!**

 **Lemme know what ya think!**

 **This probably won't be getting a sequel and idk if/when I'll get back to this fandom. I have a lot of stories to work on right now but I definitely want to try my hand at more Bellarke fics. And if you have any ideas/prompts, please feel free to pm me or message me on tumblr! dardarbinx101 is my tag on there.**

 **Alrighty, that's enough babble from me.**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	6. an

Okay so this profile has been hacked. I dunno how long this will stay here or when they'll change the password.

But I have a new profile: DarkDesires101

I will try to continue my stories. There was a housefire and I lost all of the handwritten plans for them and my laptop fried so I dont have originals and they're no longer on here. So, it may be a while before I can continue them, I am so sorry. Love you all!

So, go to my new profile. I have new works I am working on to get myself back in the swing of things. I didn't abandon you. I just had a lot of stuff go down. Had to put my cat down, she was my baby. Then moved into a new house and the house burns down, like is reality real? I hand wrote my ideas and chapters for the stories and I lost it all. So, be patient with me please! In the meantime, I will have some new stuff up soon!

Love,

Darien :)


End file.
